gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (HD Universe)
This is a timeline of events relating to HD Universe. 1880s *The Gambetti crime family is founded. 1920s 1923 *Jon Gravelli is born in Meadow Hills, Liberty City. 1925 *Arthur Stubbs is born. 1929 *Vincent Lupisella is born. 1930s 1930 *Giovanni Ancelotti is born in Italy. 1935 *Maureen McReary is born in Ireland. 1940s 1945 *The Angels of Death M.C. is founded in San Fierro. 1950s 1953 *Adriana Yanira Lopez is born. 1955 *Thomas Stubbs is born in Algonquin. 1955 *Vince Peloci is born. 1956 *Derrick McReary is born in Dukes. 1957 *Jimmy Pegorinois born in (Alderney City) *Clay Simons is born in (Acter) 1957 *The first Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts franchise opens up in Vice City. 1958 *Tony "Gay Tony" Prince is born in the Midwest. *Ray Bulgarin and Timur are born in the USSR. 1960s 1963 *Mikhail Faustin is born in the USSR *Jim Fitzgerald is born in (Acter) *Francis McReary is born in (Dukes) 1964 *The founding members of The Lost MC meet while fighting in the Vietnam War. 1965 *Sammy Bottino is born in Broker. 1967 * Vladimir Glebov is born in the USSR 1968 * Phil Bell (Alderney City) *Jon Gravelli, Jr. is born. *Michael Townley is born 1969 Dimitri Rascalov is born in the USSR *Brian Jeremy is born in (Acter) 1970s 1971 *Billy Grey (Acter, Alderney City) is born. 1972 Jon Gravelli sparing Giovanni Ancelotti's uncle. 1973 *Manny Escuela born (South Bohan Bohan) * Dwayne Forge (North Holland, Gerry McReary born in (Dukes, 1974 * Johnny Klebitz is born in Acter, Alderney City. 1975 April 30 *The Vietnam War ends, and the The Lost MC is created by several war veterans. 1976 Ray Boccino is born in Westdyke, Alderney. 1977 *Roman Bellic is born in Serbia. 1977 *Elizabeta Torres is born (South Bohan). 1977 *Gracie Ancelotti born in Alderney City. 1977 *Terry Thorpe born in (Acter, Alderney. 1978 *Bruce Kibbutz born in the Midwest USA. 1978 *Niko Bellic and Florian Cravic are born in Serbia. 1978 *Sonny Cangelosi died, Jon Gravelli becomes boss of the Gambetti Family. 1979 *Patrick "Packie" McReary born in (Dukes, Liberty City). 1979 *Gordon Sargent is born in (Dukes, Liberty City). 1979 *Mallorie Bardas is born in Puerto Rico. 1979 *Jason Michaels is born in [Acter 1980s *'1980: 'Rocco Pelosi is born in Little Italy, Algonquin. *'1980: 'Kate McReary is born in Dukes, Liberty City. *'1980: 'Anthony Corrado is born. *'1981: 'Teafore "Real Badman" Maxwell-Davies (Jamaica) and Ashley Butler (Acter) are born. *'1982: '"Little" Jacob Hughes is born in Jamaica. *'1983: 'Huang Lee is born in Kowloon, Hong Kong *'1983: 'Luis Lopez, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas are born in Northwood. *'1983: 'Trey "Playboy X" Stewart is born in North Holland. 1990s *'1990: 'Niko Bellic is twelve when his family gets first electricity. *'1991: 'Elizabeta Torres is 14, when she moving to America. *'1992 (April 1): '''The Bosnian war begins. Niko Bellic fights in the Bosnian conflict on the Serbian side at only fourteen. *'1993: 'Dwayne Forge is jailed on crack distribution charges. Playboy X becoming the leader of North Holland Hustlers. *'1995 (December 14): 'The Bosnian war is declared over with the signing of the Dayton Agreement, although many conflicts still continue. Around this time, Niko Bellic and his army unit are betrayed and killed except for him, Florian Cravic and Darko Brevic. Niko begins searching for the traitor. *'1998: 'Roman Bellic emigrates to the USA, where he settles in Liberty City and becomes a cab driver. *'1998: 'Niko Bellic is starting to work for Ray Bulgarin. 2000s *'2000: 'Mr. McReary commits suicide. The Irish Mob leaves Purgatory and settles in Dukes. *'2001 (September 11): 'The 9/11 attacks occured. The attacks are frequently mentioned, especially in political atmospheres like Weazel News. *'2003 (March 20 - May 1): 'The US first invades Iraq - this conflict is mentioned in GTA IV. *'2004: 'Michael Townley, Trevor Philips and Brad Snider rob a bank in Ludendorff, North Yankton. *'2004: 'Johnny Klebitz, Brian Jeremy and Terry Thorpe ride to Los Santos. *'2007: 'Ray Bulgarin tries to kill Niko Bellic, after one of the operations is failed. *'2008: 'The events of ''GTA IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad Of Gay Tony all take place in autumn. #Angels in America, No Love Lost and It's War all take place in that chronological order, when Jason Michaels is killed. In addition, It's War takes place around the same time or shortly after Roman's Sorrow, according to internet news. #Blow Your Cover and Buyer's Market are one event. #Three Leaf Clover and I Luv LC take place on the same day, when a bank is robbed. #This Shit's Cursed takes place very shortly after Chinese Takeout, as during the latter Billy Grey arranges the Triad ambush on Johnny. #Tom Goldberg is killed before Hit the Pipe, according to internet news. #Roman's Holiday takes place very shortly before Hostile Negotiation; Roman Bellic is kidnapped, and is then saved by his cousin. #Frosting On The Cake and Diamonds in the Rough are one event, and both right before Taking in the Trash. #It's hinted during Not So Fast (when Gracie doesn't call Tony back) that I'll Take Her occurs in between Frosting On The Cake / Diamonds in the Rough (same event) and the diamond deal mentioned below. It also places the kidnapping shortly after Taking in the Trash from Niko's perspective. #Museum Piece, Collector's Item and Not So Fast, the infamous diamond deal, and are all one event. #No Way on the Subway takes place during Was It Worth It?, when Jim Fitzgerald is killed. #Ladies' Night happens in between Ransom (because Tony is forwarded the photo) and She's a Keeper (because Gracie is at the original hideout). #Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend and Ladies Half Price are one event. #Dimitri Rascalov is killed before Departure Time. *'2008 (October 3): '''The US government spends $700 billion to bail out several major banks, which Gay Tony briefly mentions in the mission I Luv LC. *'2009: 'The events of ''GTA Chinatown Wars take place. The GTA IV timeline may also go into early 2009 as many of the songs from EFLC are from 2009. *'''2013: '''The events of GTA V take place in Los Santos. Category:History Category:Timeline Category:HD Era Category:GTA IV Category:GTA V Category:The Lost and Damned Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony